


Summer and Lilac blossoms

by meteoropera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Mentions of Suicide, the forbidden fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it just goes to show that you cannot make decisions based on your heart alone. Because as much as your emotions tells you yes, the reality is no. But since it is your heart that will carry you through it all, you can't ignore it too.</p><p>Choosing between one and two is never easy but all Spark wanted was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer and Lilac blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Pokemon fic/drabble that I wrote after...10 over years? 
> 
> I don't know what triggered it but it was a very dark piano theme that was made by Lucas King for Team Instinct's theme.   
> This completely random thought came into my mind.

  
When he first laid eyes upon her, Spark was infatuated. She was an object he was unable to hold onto, a heart he couldn't capture and the sun that lit up his grey night sky.  
  
'Be it as a passing dream.' They told him.  
  
But the passing dream became an eternity and Spark knew that he would've given up his journey, his dreams, his research and his soul for the love and attention of Candela.   
  
Candela, the woman in red who wouldn't even treat him past anything more then a little brother.   
  
No. Little brother was pushing it.   
  
In the class of sixty, Spark was nothing but a passing ray of light to her. Something important but not a necessity to function, she decided.  
Candela was able to hold a torch for her ownself if she was ever lost in the dark.  
  
Spark was nothing but mere stardust.   
  
But oh, does the human heart yearn and yearning for what was futile, was the fate Spark had resigned himself to behind the deceiving smile that somehow reached his eyes.  
  


\-----

  
  
It was said that if one were to smile, it would trick one's brain into thinking that they are happy.   
  
Spark smiled as he emerged 3rd in Professor Willow's class.   
  
When Blanche walked over to Candela's side to initiate a conversation with him, Spark smiled.  
  
He continued smiling to himself, the world and his mind as Candela defended Blanche in a losing fight, leaving him to taste the ground of the gym's floor beneath him.   
  
'That's alright. I'm sorry. It's a lesson learned. I was too foolish.' He would say.   
  
'I am alright.'  
  
\- I am alright. -  
  
"I will be alright."   
  
But Spark knew that with every passing sunrise that he was severely ill with sorrow.  
  
He was not alright.  
  
He will not be alright.  
  
But as he saw Blanche and Candela converse by the moonlight of a musical fountain, sharing everything and anything in common, Spark knew that he would never be alright.   
  
His brain could no longer deceive him even as he smiled continously through salt filled water that fell out from the corner of his eyes.   
  
For all that it was worth, fate was cruel enough to keep him alive. 

  
\- - - 

  
He decided that he wanted peace. It was all that he could do.   
  
Team Instinct would not have a role to play in the ongoing rivalries of Team Valour and Team Mystic.   
  
It wasn't because he was weak.   
  
Spark decided that there was nothing left down that path of victory. The lure of power and the spoils of conquest were dull in comparison to what he really wanted.   
  
No, there would be peace instead.   
  
Silently, Spark wondered and fantasized of purple blossoms under a summmer sky, to a time when everything felt right as rain. As the leader of Team Instinct sank deeper into the sud covered tub in a room of a cheap, small Pokestop, he dreamed of life where Blanche didn't exist.   
  
Of a life that was full of smiles and adventures.  
  
But as the bubbles faded and the grimy scent of old carpet and dust crept back to his senses, Spark was transported back to the present time.   
  
Staring aimlessly at the ceiling, ignoring the chilling temperatures of the bath water that was once steaming hot, the Team Instinct leader attempted to steel a reason to get up, to keep walking along the road.  
  
He found none.   
  
But nor could he back down from his journey when so many people were depending on him.  
  
All but her.   
  
Spark wondered if he held his head underneath the soap covered bath water, would he be whisked away to a world of eternal summer and lilac blossoms?  
  
Waking was a tiring activity. 

  
\----

  
To the members of Team Instinct, Spark was a happy go lucky, a cheerful one. Nothing could ever bring him down.  
  
Everyone was intimidated by his drive. No matter how hard he fell, he would always get back up on his feet.   
  
In time to come, they would realize that their leader's joy was nothing but a facade to disguise the sorrow that was threatening to overflow.   
  
Each day, Spark told himself that it would get better. That there will be no more arguments or riots between his team members and Blanche's arrogant team.   
  
But everyday was a failure.  
  
Everyday.  
  
And so he would look forward to the dream of summer and lilacs all over again.   
  
There was a reason to smile of course.   
  
Not for Candela for Candela would never treat him as anything less then a burden.  
  
Spark smiled for he knew that one day, there would be no more sorrow and soon, the dream of an eternal summer would reach out to him.  
Eventually. 


End file.
